


Red & Blue

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [39]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Cop Dick Grayson, Crying, Crying Dick Grayson, Crying Jason Todd, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne was a rebellious teenager, Dick Grayson Misses Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson loves her husband, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Dick Grayson, Fireman Jason Todd, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Damian Wayne's Parent, Jason Todd kidnapped again, Jason Todd missing, Kidnapping, Married Couple, Married Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Married Jason Todd, Married Life, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parents Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Showers, Soulmates Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Wedding ring trackers, Worried Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Gotham city fire department Chief Jason Todd, reported missing. His wife Rebecca 'Dixie' Grayson works for Gotham city police department. She desperately searches for her missing husband.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Jason's P. O. V 

I walked inside 2:00 o'clock in the morning. I open the door of the entrance of the house to the living room. I look on the mantel above the fireplace, seeing a photo of Dixie, Damian, John, Mary and I. I gently smiled damn, where did time go? Seems like it was yesterday Dixie was pregnant with our first son Damian. I was so fucking scared. Now he's moved out, living his own life. I haven't seen or heard from him in months. Damian and I fought before he left. I love my son. 2 year's after I married Dixie she told she was pregnant again with our son John. Then a few years before Damian left, Mary came along. I love my kid's more than anything, I love my wife and I feel whole, though not as whole as when Damian was home. It's not always easy, there's nights sleeping makes me feel vulnerable. Maybe I should call Damian? Though he made it very clear he didn't need me. I can only hope he's just angry. There was a time I hated Bruce. Dixie, helped me heal she saved me. I stretched my muscles, I am so damn tired. My muscles aching and I haven't slept in 52 hours. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. I feel the urge to be with my wife. After my shower, I dried off. I saw my boxers and t-shirt folded on the counter. I gently smiled, Dixie always doing thing's for me. She is my best friend, my rock, my love and I'd be lost without her. I put the clothes on. I turn the lights off and walk out 

"daddy" I hear a small voice say 

I see my baby girl, wearing her pajamas with a Batman symbol, and holding her little toy elephant. She has her mother's eye's and my jet black hair, with my faint white streak. Her eye's half-closed, shoulders slouching and that adorable face I could never say no to, something she gets from, Dixie. Well I can't be with my wife, might as well be with my little girl. 

"hey, Baby Girl" 

She raised her arm's, I smile and pick her up. She laid her head on my shoulder. I kiss her head and walk to my bedroom. I open the door and walk to the bed, I move the covers. I lay my daughter Mary in the middle of the bed. I carefully lay down. Mary, laid her head on my stomach. I fade to sleep.... I feel my cheeks being touched and my lips being kissed. I open my eye's seeing, Dixie. 

"hey, Handsome-Wing" she says smiling, I never get tired of seeing her smile 

I touch her cheek and kiss her she deepened the kiss. I cleared my throat knowing where this is leading. She parted from me 

She crooked her eyebrow in a intrigued manner "what?"

"found a, Little Bird-Y" I whisper

Dixie, looks and sees our daughter, she chuckled. She looks at me holding her laugh in

"what?" I ask whispering

"you're a Sucker"

"Dixie, don't be so inappropriate in front of our daughter" I joke

"oh, whatever, what was her first word?"

I thought for a moment 'fuck' was her first word, because of me "we're not talking about my behavior"

"oh, really" she says smiling as if she thinks she won the argument

Arkham Asylum, up in flames prisoner's escaping. I rode the large fire engine to the sight. I fucking hate this place. As my men and I tried to take flames out. I hit the door with an ax three men behind me. As we went inside flames everywhere. As we separated my men searching for victims or prisoners. Wall I searched for the source in this hell. As I went deeper into the fire I feel sweat and exhaustion. I hear a all too familiar laughing, fuck! I held my ax with firm grip. I sense someone behind me. I swiftly turn blocking Joker's blow from his crowbar. 

"not again" I say with courage 

He laughed I shoved him off and see Slade Wilson. Both of them in a protective suit to avoid the burning flames. This is going to be a long ass night. 

Dixie's P. O. V 

I stood outside and waited for my husband. As hour's past my fears began to settle in my mind. I see the firemen come out, though none were my husband. I ran to, Roy as he took his helmet off 

"Roy, where's Jason?" I say hastily, dammit you better be ok Jason 

"he commed me an-" Roy stopped his eye's wide no! No! 

I ran to find him "Jason!!" Roy grabbed me I wasn't strong enough to get out of his grip without physically hurting him "no! Let go of me! I have to go find him! No! No! JASON!!" 

I broke down as my knees began to buckle, sobbing. Roy loosened his grip on me. If I run now I will never be able to see him, the flames are too high. Roy comforted me hugging me. 

"he's gonna be OK, Dixie well find him, I promise you I won't rest until he's found" 

I walk to my cop car to go to the station and open a investigation on my husband. I feel someone touch my hand. I looked seeing my adopted dad standing in front of me. I didn't even notice him. Probably because I am so fucking worried about, Jason. 

"you're not driving" 

"where are you taking me? I need to go to the station and--and" I feel my eye's swell 

"Dixie, you're coming home" 

"Bruce, you know I can't go not with--" I can't bring myself to say his name knowing I'd sob 

"I already took the liberty of asking Cassandra to get John and Mary to take them to the Manor. You know I have more resources" 

"w-we have to find him, Bruce I-I can't--" I broke down crying horrified I will lose Jason again, I hugged him 

"don't cry, I promise you we will find him" 

In the car with Bruce as he drove to the Manor. I hear my phone, John I answered 

-"please tell me dad's OK, tell me it's all a lie"

I feel my eye's swell how am I going to say this? "Sweetie, we are going to find him" 

I hear the phone crash and then the line end. Oh, John hold on baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian's P. O. V 

I thrust kicked the bank robber, another shot his M16 rifle at me. I somersault with enough force I stood by the, man with the gun. I jerked it from him and punch him using the end of the gun. I threw the gun as I hear my intercom ringing from a emergency. More men shot their guns at me I swiftly threw my batarangs at the barrel of the gun's they exploded. I shot my grappling gun at the upper window and swung out. Using my spy-contact's I looked at my holograph. A police report Gotham city fire chief Jason Peter Todd missing. I feel my heart drop. This is, not happening, this, can not be happening. Why did I leave? This is all my fault, dammit Dad. You better be alive. I quickly called, Mom. She answered before she could say anything I started 

"Mom, it's me I just saw, the report is it true? Is, Dad?" my voice brittle I'm trying to be strong but if Dad's.. I can't think like that 

-"Little D, I think you need to come home" 

That was all I needed to hear I'm going to Gotham right now. On my motorcycle I pulled into the driveway of the Manor. Where I spent holiday's and spent time with my grandfather, Alfred, aunt's and uncle's. I walk inside and shut the door. I took a deep breath 

"Dami!" I hear my little sister say 

She ran in with a smile on her face. I pick her up, my sister's lips trembling as she started crying my heart dropped. 

"Mary, please do not cry you're a big girl, remember? Big girl's don't cry" 

"I'm sorry I'm sad because you aren't ever home and daddy's gone. I thought you weren't never coming back" 

I take a shaky breath. I'm a failure of a brother and son. I hear footsteps and see my mom. Her eye's watering and lip trembling. I feel my heart drop to my gut with guilt 

"now, you don't start crying to" 

"sorry, Little D not happening" 

She cried and hugged me kissing my temple I wrapped my arm around mom. Afterwards I walk into the Bat-cave I see my little brother by himself. He punched the punching bag. He's out of breath, his knuckles are swelling and his tears are falling. He swung right hard I used my hand stopping him. He looks at me he favors dad in the way of his eye's, but his smile is like our mom. When he's mad or upset he attempts to block everything out and pretend to be fine. He lowered his arm 

"you're in my way" he stated harshly 

"John" I say softly knowing I have not been the best brother to him 

"what do you want, Damian?" his tone genuinely hurt, my heart drops again I hate that feeling 

I remain silent John takes a shaky breath. He unwraps the poorly wrapped strap. 

"you seemed to be hurting yourself" 

"I'm fine" he sniffs he would not make eye contact with me "I'm fucking great mom said we're going to find dad. So I shouldn't worry, right?" he grips his hair his crys take over 

I slowly stepped to him he hugged me tightly. I wrap my arms around my worried little brother. 

Dixie's P. O. V 

My family and I continue to investigate my husband's capture. I stood on a building I remembered Jason and I put trackers in our wedding rings. When Jason or I would push a very small button on our own rings, it would alert the other. I push the button on my wedding ring. I hear my GPS ring pin pointing a location. I look on my spy-contact's I gasp seeing a blinking red light. I swiftly took my wedding ring off the engraving of the word 'My Love' glowing it's really my husband! I gasp crying covering my face 

"Jason" I mumbled placing the ring back on my finger 

I shot my grappling gun hurrying to his location. 

Jason's P. O. V 

I laid on the concrete floor the lingering pain in my muscles, causing bruises and marks. Blood dropping from my arm's. I laid without any clothes. Joker left for a moment I dread his, return knowing it will likely be the end. I had gained conscious a few moments ago. I had seen my wedding ring engraving 'my Handsome-Wing' glowing. I then set my tracker on. I want Dixie. I want her to hold me, I'm so cold, so scared. My body unable to withstand the pain of running away. I feel someone touch my arm. I use my elbows moving my body backwards in attempt to escape in fear 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I nearly scream 

"Jason, Jason baby it's me" I hear a comforting voice say "it's your wife it's, me I'm here you're safe" 

I blink, Dixie! I gasp out of breath. My tears falling she had her, palm on her face sobbing. I wrapped my arms around. Dixie holding onto me I kiss her deeply. In that moment one thing I feel for the first time since I've been in this hell, safe. 

"H-he's he he.. J-Joke-J" I stutter under my breath 

"shhhh it's, OK. Batman is here. You're safe in my arm's. I've got you babe"


	3. Chapter 3

Dixie and I went home our kid's at the Manor. Dixie and I use a boom-tube to our home. We stood in the bathroom by our bedroom. She put a bandaid on my cheek and nose 

"you need a shower. I'll get you fresh change of clothes"

She stepped to leave I grabbed her wrist. She looks at me we locked eye's. Among her face a remorseful look mine begging her to stay. 

"together" 

Dixie stripped down to nothing. Damn she's so hot but I'm in too much pain to properly make love to her. I hate that but when the time is right we will. Dixie, held my hands guiding me to the shower. We both stepped in my head under the showerhead. She turns the water on. Dixie, grabs the bar of soap she runs it across my bicep and torso. The water washing the soap, remaining dry blood and dirt off my body. She cups my cheek rubbing her thumb across my cheek. 

"I'm so sorry, Jay" she cried 

I touch her chin hating to see my soul mate in tears. I kiss her passionately annoyingly knowing it can't go any farther. 

"you cared for me when I thought I had no one, Dixie that's more than I need" 

She cups my cheeks we both cried, she kisses me. Afterwards I put on my boxers I see the picture of all my kid's. I don't want them to see me so beaten. I place my hands on the dressers edge with a firm grip. I sigh deeply remembering Joker torturing me, and my fight with Damian. I sat on my bed Dixie soothingly rubs my back. 

"how can I face my children when I am so weak and beaten up. What will they think of me? I should be stronger than--" Dixie hushes me with a sloppily kiss, my favorite "I should have been a better father to Damian" my voice breaking all my guilt in one moment crashing into me 

She cups my cheeks with tears 

"Jason, don't-don't say such lies. You are the most strongest man I know. Joker did not break who you are no matter how many times he's tried to. The kid's love you and know you are too strong to let him take you away. All of them love you and miss you. Damian's, home, he's home, he still loves you, Jason"

My tears falling "our son's home" 

Damian's P. O. V 

I stood in my parent's home, my home. My siblings with me waiting for our mother. I had brought them here from the Manor. Mom and Dad had already came home before we could rush to his location when Mom told us. 

"your dad's in his room sleeping you can go see him" 

"Mom, I-" I sigh deeply remembering my fight with him

She hugged me "oh, Damian son listen to me. If you honestly think that he doesn't love you anymore because of what happened between you two. Than you have been gone for far too long" 

As I walk in I see him he looks horrible. I sat on the chair by the bed, feeling my heart race. I shut my eye's sighing, I feel a gentle rub on my head. I look up to my dad. He had a small smile, his eye's half closed. 

"glad you're here son" 

"tt you look like hell, you really are old now in fact it's quite amusing to see" I joked to take a opportunity to lighten the dull atmosphere 

He half-laughed half-winced "don't make me laugh" 

Dad, moved his hand up my arm to my face. I remember when I was sick from the flu. Dad, stayed in my room and read to me. Before I fell asleep he rubbed my face comforting me. In my youth I was constantly rebellious and disrespectful. I denied my parent's any part of my life. They loved me and I defied them. I shamefully leaned my face away from his hand 

"I do not deserve to be called your son" I gasped the emotions weaken my ability to control myself

He grabbed my arm my bottom lip threatening to tremble "Damian, you listen to me" he sat up wincing again I try to stop him he shook his head sitting against the wall his grip remaining on my arm "listen to me.. You are my son. You make mistakes and you will continue. Don't you fucking dare think for a moment because you have made mistakes. That I don't accept you for who you are and that I don't love you. You think I wasn't hard on Bruce. I loved you when you slammed the door in my face" he takes a deep breath, his eye's watering. I fight my tears "I love you son from the moment I held you to the moment you left. So stop this talking about you not being good enough to be my kid, son"

I nodded unable to speak he really loves me. Accepting that he still cares for me as his son will take time. I'm grateful he's still alive, that's there is time for us to heal what I broke. 

"now help your beaten up old man to the living room" he demanded in humorous tone 

"dad" I mumbled "you need to rest, Mom well kill me if I let you get up" 

"nah come on" 

I stood and offered my hand he took it standing. Only wearing his pajama pants. I look at his bruises, and bandages. He touched my shoulder and ruffles my hair 

"tt" 

He slowly walks to the door and opens it. 

"daddy!" Mary crys 

Jason's P. O. V 

I held my baby girl as she cried. I feel my eye's swell John ran and hugged me carefully. Mary's face in the crook of my neck. I wrap my arm around my youngest son. I see my wife tears in her eye's. I couldn't hold my tears back. This moment of having my children under one roof again, that I'm safe and everything is going to be OK 

"group hug!" Mom joyfully announced

She grabbed Damian's hand

"Mom!" he stated irritated

Both Dixie and Damian join the hug. I lay my head on Dixie's and kiss her face

"thank you" I mumbled


End file.
